


Big Breasts Don't Make Milk

by Eroppai (Midonin)



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai
Genre: Anal Sex, Big Breasts, F/F, Farting, Futanari, Self Nipple Licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midonin/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sena finds Kobato sleeping in the club room, and decides to give her a present. Surprisingly, Kobato still agrees to it when she wakes up. Rika turns herself into the ultimate sexual being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Breasts Don't Make Milk

Sena walked into the room of the Neighbors’ Club. She had a save file of _Appare! Ippitsu Soujou_ that was waiting for her to resume. So many cute fictional girls were hers for the taking. She had been checking everyone’s schedules to make sure the room would be completely empty. With no Yozora around, she could game in peace. Her laughter, her tears, all the sounds she made would echo back to her own ears, and no one else’s. She opened the door, and walked into the room, loudly announcing her presence to the lone laptop.

“Let’s see that ending!” she shouted.

Wind blew in from the open window. It was a hot day, but the window wasn’t supposed to be open. Not in her private chamber. Sena followed the trail from the window, and saw a petite figure resting on the couch. Kobato, Kodaka’s little sister, had snuck into the club room once again. Everyone was out with their own personal problems, so her brother wouldn’t be arriving just yet.

Sena didn’t want to disturb her guest. She walked over and leaned down, examining Kobato’s sleeping face. She had long, blonde hair tied in twintails, and a body that made her look like the ideal little sister. She could stand shoulder to shoulder with Maria, even though she was older than the nun in training. Though her eyes were closed, Sena knew beneath one of her eyelids was a contact that turned it red. Even fake multicolored eyes brought her closer to the fantasy Sena had always enveloped herself in.

“You’re so cute,” Sena said, rubbing Kobato’s hair. “I just want to do so many things with you. It would be rude of me to do it while you were sleeping, wouldn’t it? Kodaka would never let me hear the end of it.”

The sleeping Kobato reached one hand out, grabbing for something in the middle of her dream. She grabbed onto Sena’s ample chest, massaging the front of the breast as though it were a crystal ball. Normally, Sena would’ve pulled back in disgust. She didn’t want boys or girls that were beneath her to touch her. This was someone different. This was Kobato. Little sisters admired their big sisters’ breasts, or so Sena though.

The force of Kobato’s wrist could be felt down to her skin. Her nipples became erect, barely showing through her bra, even though it was covered by her uniform. Sena felt the electric shocks running from her nipple down to her pussy. Her breasts were sensitive; she felt like she could cum from this alone. This gave her an idea. Sena grabbed Kobato’s wrist and gently took it off her breast.

After double checking that the door was locked, Sena sat near Kobato’s head on the couch. She lifted the girl’s head onto her lap. Kobato’s long hair was brushing up against the outside of her panties. Sena restrained herself. If she gave completely into her desires now, she wouldn’t be able to do what she really wanted to. Without making much noise, Sena unbuttoned her shirt, tossing it onto the edge of the couch.

Her underwear, made of the finest materials for her fine skin, was the same color as the butterfly she always wore in her hair. Carefully, Sena grabbed one of the cups and pulled it down, exposing her soft, squishy breast to the air. Her pink nipple was completely erect, with the other nipple starting to stiffen itself. Sena could feel her stomach slowly breathing in and out, Kobato’s cheek coming into contact with her navel. She was starting to feel sweaty all over. She’d have one up on Yozora if she did this. She’d be happy if she did this. If the world couldn’t accept her reason for doing this, that was its problem.

“Kobato,” Sena said tenderly, “Do you want to suck on your big sister’s nipple?”

Sena put her breast over Kobato’s face. Her breathing became briefly stilted. Sena moved her flesh out of the way, clearing Kobato’s nose once again. She held the point of her nipple to the edge of Kobato’s lips, tracing around it. Kobato’s tongue darted out, creating at tiny wet point, dripping with saliva, on Sena’s nipple. Sena picked up her breast, holding it in front of her eyes.

“This is Kobato’s drool,” Sena said, her face bright red and her voice rising in pitch, “Covering my nipple. This is like a dream come true! Is this... an indirect kiss?”

Sena pushed up her breast and wrapped her lips around her nipple. It was already hard and wet, so it was easy to suck on. The taste of Kobato’s mouth covering her own hard flesh was the most erotic thing Sena had ever tasted. She sucked on her own breast, feeling her pussy tightening up and her body nearing the point of orgasm, until she remembered that she wasn’t done yet.

“Now for her to kiss me,” said Sena.

Sena put her nipple into Kobato’s mouth once again. The young vampire girl licked around the pink tip in her sleep, then closed her mouth around the wet nipple. She started sucking feverishly, drawing Sena’s nipple closer to the back of her mouth. Sena became wet from the motions of Kobato’s tongue, delicately pushing her pink protrustion back and forth. Her areola had completely disappeared into Kobato's lips, at the mercy of her mouth. Sena grabbed onto Kobato’s head, pushing it closer to her breast.

“This is so good,” Sena thought, “If Kobato keeps sucking me like this... I might even start milking. But I can’t do that, my reputation would... but it’s so good. I’ll let her have my other nipple next, I don’t want to neglect it.”

While Sena was caught up in thought, Kobato bit down lightly on the rounded edges of her nipple. Sena let out a small shout, and pulled her breast out of Kobato’s mouth. It was dripping with a mixture of hers and Kobato’s saliva, and teeth marks could be seen along the edges.

“Ow ow ow,” Sena said, pinching it between her fingers to massage it back to normal, “It hurts... but it hurts so good. I didn’t see that coming.”

“Didn’t see what?” said a voice from Sena’s lap.

“Kobato!” she said, “Good morning!”

“What were you doing?” asked Kobato, opening up her eyes. Both of them, red and blue, were glaring up at Sena. Sena felt Kobato lick her finger and poke her in the navel. The wet feeling in her stomach was slimy, but sort of good. Sena let out another moan. “I thought it was something like that. I was enjoying some really good food in my dream, and it turned out to be the chest of this daywalker. Were you trying to gorge me on your breast milk and turn me into your slave?”

Kobato said all of this from Sena’s lap.

“Just because I have big breasts doesn’t mean they can lactate!” Sena said, “That’s such a childish assumption. You didn’t need to bite my nipple, either. This will be hurting all day.”

“Oh...” said Kobato. “I... I sort of liked the way it felt in my dream. It was motherly. Reysis Vi Felicity Sumeragi has been tempted by your bosom. Perhaps you could use them on her... one more time? Before I forget about your lowly existence.”

“Oh, Kobato, you’re so cute when you use flowery speech like that,” said Sena, pushing Kobato’s head into her cleavage. “Here, my other nipple got hard when you talked to me like that. Lick it, please!” Sena hastily removed her bra, throwing it onto the couch, too.

Kobato grabbed the large mound of alabaster flesh with her hands, bringing the nipple closer to her mouth. She gently massaged Sena’s breast, this time deliberately, taking a devious sort of pleasure in watching the young lady’s areola stand upright in her presence. She kissed Sena’s nipple, and another squeal of joy sounded in the room. Kobato suckled at Sena’s breast, playing with the nipple in an erotic way.

All this time, she had been running away from Sena, not wanting to have her space violated by the busty girl. It was worse than dealing with Maria. At least she knew she could put up a fight against that agent of God. Now that she was close to Sena’s intimate place, the sources where she gave life from, Kobato realized it wasn’t so bad. Sena wanted to be controlled by her. Kobato could say she wanted to do anything, as long as it was phrased in a sexual manner, and Sena would agree without asking questions. She was under the vampire princess’s spell.

Sena closed her eyes, removing the sights of the old chapel room from her vision. She could piece together the rest from the sounds, and what glorious sounds they were. Kobato’s lips sucking on her tits like candy, the faint humming of the ceiling fan, and a strong feeling pushing through her stomach. Sena felt a fullness in her belly, traveling down her gut. In her panties, she could feel her anus being pushed open. It didn’t feel solid, but there was a definite strong pressure that wanted to be released.

While Kobato was licking her nipple, Sena’s ass opened up of its own accord, and released a brief, but loud burst of gas into her panties. Sena sniffed the room, the scent of her own fart entering into her nose. That she had done something like that in front of Kobato mortified her. Kobato stopped suckling, and looked up at Sena’s embarrassed face. Her nose was twitching. Kobato smelled the same odor in the room, and waved her hand in front of her nose.

“You did that? You really are a lowly, common meat,” said Kobato.

“Only Yozora can call me that!” Sena blurted out. She stood up and faced her back to Kobato. “You should be honored that I broke wind in front of you.” She pulled down her panties, exposing her smooth, white ass. Sena slapped her hand against one of her cheeks, and thrust her butt out towards Kobato. “You see this ass? This is the ass of a lady. If I sat on you or farted at you, it would be the most exquisite gas you’d ever smell. I... I wasn’t embarrassed. I’ll do it again, too!”

Sena groaned, and clenched her butthole tight. She hadn’t let out all of it on the first try, and strained to get the rest to her asshole. She farted again. The sound wasn’t as loud, but the smell was as potent as it was before. Kobato backed away, climbing out the window she came in through. Sena was left alone in the room, her cheeks exposed to the humid outdoor air, calling for Kobato to come back.

“At least the girls in my games don’t care if my body acts like this,” Sena said, opening up her laptop. She booted up the game, hearing the title loudly announced by one of the characters. She reached for her headphones, not caring that her ass sweat was staining the chair, when she heard something coming from the corner of the room.

It sounded like flesh sloppily beating against flesh. That was the kind of sound only a man could make. Was Kodaka in here? If he saw her doing what she had just done, he would flee to Yozora for sure. Maybe it was Yukimura. She didn’t know if she could get him to not mention what went on in here, but money is the solution to everything. That’s what Sena always thought. She looked underneath the table, wiggling her butt around, when she saw a lean figure hiding up against the wall.

“Who is it?” she said forcefully.

“Sorry, Sena,” said the energetic voice, “Rika was so taken by your flatulence that she couldn’t help but to indulge in a little private time. You’re such a filthy girl, compared to Yozora, anyway. It’s perfect for trying out this new invention of mine.”

That voice could only belong to Rika.

Rika Shiguma, dressed in only her lab coat and glasses, walked out of the shadows. Her erect nipples, set atop modest breasts, were poking out. The areolae were bigger than Sena’s. Were they always like that? What took Sena by surprise was that, beneath Rika’s pubic hair, was an above average sized cock. It was thick, hot and hard, and Rika was gleefully pleasuring it with her right hand. It didn’t look like a strap on, but an actual penis.

“What is that?” asked Sena.

“Rika’s latest experiment,” said Rika, thrusting her waist forward, “Rika loves erotic things, and she decided to make herself the ultimate sexual being. The female body is the most erotic, but the things that a man’s organ can do is also erotic. Of course, the vagina also has a certain loveliness about it, so all Rika had to do was give herself a penis. Now all forms of sexual pleasure are hers for the taking! She thought about masturbating at first, but doing it with you looks more fun.”

“You’re not sticking it in me,” said Sena, “I’m a lady, and if daddy heard anything about this, he might kick you out of the school.”

“Rika’s not going to take your frontal virginity,” said Rika playfully, “Rika wants to stick her hard cock in the place where your farts were coming from.”

“I’m even less ready for that!” Sena said.

“Not a problem,” said Rika. Rika lowered herself to her knees and jammed her index finger onto Sena’s clitoris. She placed her index and middle fingers inside Sena’s pussy, gathering the transparent, sticky liquid that had gathered in her pink folds. She rubbed the natural lubricant over her cock, and went back in for another scoop.

“That’s my... private place,” said Sena.

“If you want natural sex, you use natural lube. It’s more erotic than the store-bought stuff,” said Rika, smearing it over the ring of Sena’s anus. She loved the way the brown butthole breathed in and out as she lubed it up, inside and outside. Sena twitched, and released another fart into Rika’s face. It was louder than the last ones, making Sena blush.

Rika took a deep breath. “Sena, you’re making me hard.”

“Hurry up and get this over with,” said Sena, “I’m saving my pussy for my game... but if you want to do me in the ass, that’s alright, I guess.”

“Rika thanks you!” Rika said.

Rika grabbed Sena’s hips, kneading her ass flesh between her fingers. The sweaty, smelly cheeks were filled with raw sexuality, mixing with the faint feminine scent dripping from Sena’s sopping wet pussy. Rika placed the tip of her cock, poking out of the foreskin, up to the tight entrance of Sena’s ass, and, with a single thrust, pushed herself into her bowels.

Rika rocked back and forth, scraping her cock against the inside of Sena’s ass. It was rough, and tighter than any toy she’d experienced. Sena’s anus was being pushed out by the girth of Rika’s member, yet squeezed tight around it, not letting it out beyond the tip. With every thrust, Rika felt the throbbing of her dick echo back to her body, making her pussy just below wet.

The mad scientist reached around Sena’s pussy, feeling above it. “It’s smooth,” she said, “When were you going to tell Rika you shaved?”

“It’s the way the girls look in my games,” Sena said, having a hard time getting her words out over the hot, throbbing girl cock inside her, “I thought it was natural.”

“Being hairy is natural,” said Rika devilishly, “but this smooth snatch has its own charms.”

“Rika... this is... too much...” Sena said, “Are you almost done? I don’t care if you cum in my ass, but let me... get back... to my game!”

“Aw, but Rika wants to take her time pleasuring your ass,” Rika said, “but if you want me to ejaculate, then I don’t have a problem with that, either.”

Sena felt Rika’s thrusting grow harder. The lube that had been transferred from her pussy to her ass was becoming thick and sticky, and she could feel something warm dribbling out of the head of Rika’s cock. Her pussy became wetter, a transparent, sticky fluid dribbling down her legs. She didn’t think she’d ever lose her anal virginity, much less like this. Rika’s sexual knowledge wasn’t just for show. She was rougher, but more controlled then Sena had been with Kobato. Yet, Sena’s pride meant she couldn’t admit that.

“Rika’s going to cum inside you now, okay?” Rika said.

“Do it!” Sena shouted.

Rika forced herself into Sena’s ass, all the way up to the root. Her cock throbbed, and shot out a syrupy, sticky wad of semen, painting Sena’s bowels pearl white. As her cock fell limp, she pulled out of Sena. Rika had a wide smile on her face for a job well done. Though her glasses had become fogged up a bit, Rika bent down to her knees and spread open Sena’s butt cheeks, licking off the cum that was dripping out.

“I thought you were finished,” said Sena.

“Rika’s doing you a favor,” she said, “You don’t want Rika’s load to drip onto your panties later. Though that would be kind of hot.”

Rika moved her tongue around the anus, licking up every drop of white cum she could find. Rika loved the taste, be it herself or anyone else’s, male or female. She swallowed her afternoon snack, and went to find her clothes that she had left in the corner of the room. Sena didn’t say a word, and merely got dressed again. Rika left for the science lab.

Some hours later, Yozora entered the room. She saw Sena sitting at her computer, fully dressed, but without her bra. The undergarment, its two deep cups pointing upward, was still on the couch. On the front of Sena’s blouse, sweat spots had appeared where her nipples were, exposing the hard, saliva-covered nubs to Yozora.

“What’s this, Meat? Trying to make some milk like the cow that you are?” she teased.

“Quiet, you vixen!” said Sena. “I’m in the middle of my game now.”

Sena would never say what had happened before her greatest rival came in, but it would remain as one of her fondest memories. She would be disappointed when, the next time she saw Rika naked, she had removed her penis. Maybe Sena could persuade her to bring it back, just one more time. For her and Kobato.


End file.
